


Stop That!

by IamLittleStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLittleStar/pseuds/IamLittleStar
Summary: Have you ever known one of those couples that is so sweet its disgusting? And quite frankly you are tired of witnessing them making out or walking in on them doing something even more disturbing? Well, Sam has; his brother and Angel boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick glimpse into the lives of the Winchesters.

Sam stands under the running water letting it soothe his tired muscles and wash away the last of the soap from his skin. He cuts the water off after a few minutes and pulls a towel from the rack, he immediately regrets not bringing his own. He groans as the faint smell of industrial cleaner permeates his nose and the rough fabric tears at his already sore body. It does the job though as he pats the dampness from his hair. He wipes the mirror off before tossing the towel in the floor. He stares at his reflection, making sure all the blood was washed away. He checks the cut above his eye again, glad that it did not need stiches. When Cas gets here he will definitely ask for him to heal it, it’s a small cut but he could live without a scar right there. 

Speaking of Cas; sounds like he has arrived. Sam can hear muffled conversation through the thin door of the bathroom. He brushes his teeth quickly so Dean can get a shower too. He pulls on his clothes and walks into the room. 

“Stop that.” He says upon entering the room. 

“What?” Dean says as he looks over Cas’ shoulder. 

“Whatever you guys were doing before I walked in.”

“We weren’t doing anything.” Dean says taking a step back from Cas. 

“I can assure you Sam, nothing was going on. I kissed Dean as I arrived but other than that we were just talking.” 

“Less detail, Cas.” Sam says as he pulls his socks on. 

“Don’t worry Sam, nothing will happen while you are in the room.”

“I appreciate that Cas but I know my brother better than you do and he does not possess your modesty.” 

“Bitch.” Dean mutters as he pulls his clothes from the duffle bag on his bed. 

“Jerk.” Sam replies automatically. Dean laughs to himself. “I am going to get food, anything in particular you want?”

“Nah, I’m not picky.” Dean replies as he crosses the room.

“Yeah right.” Sam pulls his jacket on.

“Just don’t get me a salad is all I ask.”

“Pizza?”

“Meat lovers.” Dean says as he opens the door to the bathroom.

“Don’t be getting freaky in the shower while I am gone.” Sam says as he picks up the car keys.

“Pfft, you’re not the boss of me.”

“I mean it, Dean.” Sam warns as he is about to leave the room.

“Hey Cas, you ever had a blowjob in the shower?” Dean asks, Cas stares at him wide-eyed.

“Damn it Dean!” Sam says as Dean tugs Cas into the bathroom and closes the door quickly. He shakes his head and slams the door as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think??


End file.
